All I Want For Christmas Is You
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: Bella spends Christmas Eve at the Cullen's. Cute story. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Christmas so much so I thought I would write something cute. Sorry that it's so long.**

I lounged on the couch while flicking through the channels lazily. It was my Christmas eve tradition to crash out on the couch and watch a good Christmas special in the afternoon.

Charlie was over in La Push attending a small Christmas party held by Sue Clearwater. He wished I would have went but the thought of mingling amongst strangers all evening didn't sound like fun to me. Besides, Sam and Leah would be there and I don't exactly top their favourite people list. Seth also be there and all he ever wanted to do was talk about fighting again with Edward sometime.

Even if I had wanted to go, Alice would never have let me. She had a huge evening planned tonight which included secret Santa, snowball fights, and cookies. I had initially said no but Edward assured me this was the one Holiday that was rather enjoyable.

I wasn't sure how secret Santa would work with Edward and Alice's powers, but everyone assured me that everything would work out. I had pulled out Rosalie's name and for about a week I was stumped as to what to get her. Literally, I was buying for the girl who has everything. I settled on a silver bracelet which had various branches coming off of it ,each ending with a diamond. It was simple, but it would have to do.

With fifteen minutes until it was time for Edward to pick me up, I flicked off the Frosty the Snowman special and headed upstairs to find something nice to wear. There really wasn't much besides that white sweater dress Alice had purchased for my Birthday.

I grabbed it off the hanger and slipped it on.

Like everything Alice bought me it looked wonderful and it seemed to fit the occasion perfectly. I paired it with some knee high boots; also from Alice; and then went to work on may hair. It hadn't dried right from my shower in the morning and a few pieces were sticking out on odd angles. The brush wouldn't coax them down so I tried hairspray. After it didn't work, I tied it into a fancy ponytail. In the end I was pleased with how I looked.

I still had eight minutes until Edward was scheduled to pick me up, so I returned to watching Frosty the Snowman. Ever since I was a little girl I would watch the special on TV and sing along with the song. I just couldn't help myself when the big lovable snowman began to bellow out his signature tune.

"Frosty the Snowman," I began to sing along with him, adding my own dance moves while I went. This went on for a minute or so before I noticed Edward standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him, my cheeks turning beet red. His sudden appearing didn't even scare me anymore. He would always turn up randomly.

"Ever since the song started." He said nonchalantly, his golden eyes burning. He must have just hunted. "Has anyone ever told you, you sing like an angel?" He asked me with a serious tone.

I had to clear my head a moment. He looked so stunning leaning against the doorway in a classy suit. His bronze hair was slightly darkened from the falling snow and a few stray flakes clung to his jacket. Temporarily forgetting the question, I crossed the small length of the room and I wrapped my arms around his cold, stony body. My face was pressed against his chest and while I was there I inhaled deeply. My head spun as a result.

I could feel him press his nose into the top of my head, inhaling the scent of my hair. We stayed like this for a few moments, just enjoying each other, before he began to pull away.

"Shall I give you your Christmas present now, later, or tomorrow?" He asked.

"No presents." I said sternly while crossing my arms. I didn't even want to have this discussion with him so I stalked off to find my jacket. What was with him and always wanting to get me things?

"Surely this silly rule of your's doesn't apply to Christmas. I mean it's the season of giving Bella-"

"Are you my Secret Santa?" I asked him when I returned with my long black jacket in hand. He was standing in the same position he was in when I left.

"No." He sighed.

"Then you have absolutely no reason to buy me a gift." I tried to explain to him. If it cost him more than twenty dollars, I didn't even want to hear about it. "Besides Edward, I didn't get you anything and I would feel bad."

"Honestly, you have no reason to feel bad. I have enough material objects. I don't need anymore." He tried to assure me.

"Well, you have told me in the past 'what's yours is mine.' So therefore I have too many material objects as well." Not wanting to hear another word I whipped my coat on and snagged Rosalie's wrapped bracelet from the hall table. I was out the door and Edward followed closely behind. His Volvo sat idling in the drive.

He chuckled once we were both inside and cranked up the heat when he noticed I was shivering. "You can be sour to me all you want, but my family really does care about you Bella and they may have bought you a few things. Oh, and Alice decorated. You have been warned." He explained as he backed out of the driveway and began towards his house.

"I'm not being sour." I said with a snarl.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I had to laugh at the irony of what I was saying.

"You're right. I'll try to lighten up."

Edward smiled his famous crooked grin and thanked me.

"Christmas was always my favourite holiday as a little girl." I said trying to shift the subject from gifts.

"Was it really?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but not because of the presents. But because of the spirit of it all. The happiness and joy that everyone feels during the holidays is just magic to me." Even just explaining it to him I got a warm feeling in my stomach.

"This is the first year we have really done something on Christmas. Previous years we would exchange a few gifts but that was about it. Alice was all too happy to go out an buy all of the decorations and she plays Christmas music in the house every night. Even Rosalie helped out with the decorations last night."

"You guys really didn't have to go out and do all this for me." I told him blushing at the thought of the Cullen who likes me the least doing something for me.

"It was something fun. Oh, heads up the decorations start about here." Edward pointed with his pinkie finger as we approached the edge of the drive.

The immense pine trees on either side of the drive were wrapped in white lights and decorated with purple and red ornaments. Each one had a shining star on top. With each tree wrapped and decorated the entire drive was lit up all the way to the house. With the falling snow, it all looked quite pretty.

"Wow," I mused. "It's marvellous."

Edward chuckled and continued towards the house which was bound to be far more spectacular then the drive.

Spectacular was the understatement of the year. The entire house was wrapped from top to bottom in white lights. From the roof, hung little lights the shapes of icicles that blew in the slight breeze. Several oversized red bows were stuck to the side of the house in all the right places. It looked just like I imagined the North Pole would look as a child. All that was missing was Santa Claus and his elves.

"Alice really went overboard didn't she?" I asked when I was able to close my mouth.

"We haven't had a real Christmas in a long time." He shrugged and got out to open my door for me. As soon as he did the cold, winter night's air filled the car and suddenly I wanted to bolt inside just to get warm.

As Edward was walking me to the door I managed to ask him a question between my chattering teeth. "Is the inside as bad as the outside."

"You'll see." He said simply. I was pretty darn sure the inside was worse.

He led the way up the long, lit up, pathway to the front door which held a cheerful holiday wreath. Edward opened it and led me inside.

I was right. It was worse, much worse. Every which way you turned there were lights and decorations. My head was swimming from the scent of gingerbread, vanilla, pine needles, and cinnamon all at once. Candles burned from every flat surface and on the very west wall stood a massive Christmas tree decked head to toe in stunning ornaments.

"Alice wanted everything to be perfect." Edward whispered in my ear while he took my coat for me.

"Bella!" Alice suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase and she streaked to the bottom in a blur. Next thing I knew, her cold stony arms had me locked in an embrace. "Merry Christmas." She laughed into my ear.

"You too." I returned the greeting.

When she pulled away I noticed what she was wearing. It was a bright silver sequined dress that shimmered in the candle light. Her usual spiky do was curled at the ends giving it an unusual texture.

"Alice you look gorgeous." I vaguely gestured to her body.

"And you are wearing that dress I bought you." She smiled. "Nice touch." She added with a wink.

The rest of the family pooled in from the entry way to the back room which held the tree. I didn't notice Rosalie amongst them but I had no time to dwell on it because Esme had her arms around me and she was wishing me a happy holiday.

I was passed from person to person and we all exchanged cheery Christmas greetings. I shared an awkward wave with Jasper. He was still uncomfortable having me around.

"Come have some food Bella." Esme waved her arms for me to follow her excitedly.

"Go ahead." Edward whispered in my ear. "I'll put this with the others." He grabbed Rosalie's gift from my hands and made his way over to chat with his siblings.

"You really didn't have to make my any food." I told Esme.

"Nonsense, it was no trouble. We need to practice cooking. It's not everyday we get to try it." She assured me while we began our way up the long staircase.

"Rosalie and I have been in the kitchen all day cooking." She finished as we reached the top. I had to swallow hard. Cooking all day? Just for me?

We turned the corner into the kitchen and before I could notice any food, all I could see was Rosalie. She was wearing a tight, short, bright red dress that on any other person but her, would look completely trashy. But when she wore it, the dress looked elegant and feminine. She looked out of place in the kitchen.

"Happy holidays Bella." She said quietly in her beautiful bell like voice. I had to try and find words and stop staring.

"You too, Rosalie." Was all I managed to say.

"Well, the food is all done Esme. I'll be down stairs." She gently placed the plate she was holding on the counter and gracefully began her decent downstairs.

"Have anything you'd like." Esme said cheerfully. "When you're finished we can go downstairs and start with the gifts."

I nodded and scooped up and empty plate. There was so much to choose from; chicken, an assortment of veggies, a fruit platter, various baked goods and assorted hard candies. It was enough to feed and entire family. I grabbed some bite sized chicken and some veggies on the side. As an after thought I snagged a cookie because they looked delicious.

"Okay," I announced when I was finished.

Esme led the way back down stairs and through the glowing front hall into the smaller seating room. Everyone was there and they seemed to be deep in conversation. Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the big arm chair while Emmett and Rosalie sat side by side on one of the large white sofa's. Esme joined Carlisle on the other sofa and Edward sat on the other side of them. I brought my plate of food and sat in the empty space on Edwards left.

"Finally," Emmett muttered. "Let's start with the gifts already."

I hadn't noticed until he mentioned it, but the large tree that dominated the room was overflowing with wrapped boxes at the bottom.

"That isn't all for secret Santa, is it?" I choked over some chicken.

"No," Carlisle laughed. "Those gifts are over there." He gestured to a small table which I had missed coming in. It only held a few boxes which were relatively small. I noticed my poor wrapping amongst them.

"Well we might as well start gifts then." Alice announced.

"Bella first of course." Esme said with a stern look on her face.

"Of course," Alice said a little hastily.

"Alice is usually first." Edward informed me.

"Don't let me change things. Do everything how you normally do things." I told Alice.

"No, you should really go first. You are our guest." Alice said while crossing the floor with a small package in her hands. It was wrapped in crème coloured paper with a chocolate brown ribbon bow. It felt paper light in my hands.

Curious, I began to tear at the paper to reveal a small shiny brown card. It had French writing all over it and I recognized it to be a gift card. When I flipped it over to see the amount I nearly fainted. It said one thousand dollars.

"Who gave me this?" I asked with my mouth hanging open.

"It's nothing really." Alice grumbled. "You need new clothes anyways."

"One thousand dollars?" I put emphasis on the thousand part.

"Yes, it's good enough for two decent outfits."

"I don't even know-" I was interrupted to someone clearing their throat.

"At the Cullen residence we don't complain about gifts." Emmett said in a cheesy French accent. "Besides it's my turn."

Alice flicked a larger package at him gracefully and he caught it. He began to violently shake it. It made a sound it probably shouldn't have made.

"Don't shake it." Esme said sternly.

"Now I know who it's from." Emmett chuckled and began to tear at the paper. Inside was some game system that wasn't even available in North America yet, with an array of expensive games. Emmett was impressed.

So the gift giving went on exactly like that. Esme received a new house in Alaska that was dubbed a 'fixer upper' from Edward. I noticed from the picture that it was in better condition then my house. Edward received a vintage record which he had lost years ago, from Jasper. Alice received the same gift card I had received to the same store, from Carlisle. I knew right away that if Alice shopped there, I was doomed. Jasper received concert tickets to his favourite band, from Emmett. Carlisle received a new leather medical bag from Rosalie.

My little gift was the last one on the table and Alice flicked it over to Rosalie. She gently tore away the paper and opened the small velvet box inside.

"Oh," Was all she said and my heart fell immediately.

"You can return it if you don't like it." I tried to picture the plain bracelet on her wrist and I simply couldn't. She would outshine it.

"Never," She looked up from the box and stared right into my eyes. "It's beautiful."

She gently shook the bracelet from it's box into her hand and then she fastened it to her wrist. She then proceeded to twist her wrist this way and that so the diamonds glinted in the light.

"She really likes it." Edward whispered in my ear.

A peaceful silence fell over the room and I snuggled closer into Edwards side. The holidays always made me feel so good.

"Well, I should get cleaned up in here. There is wrapping paper everywhere." Esme made a small clicking noise with her tongue.

"Why don't you all head out and have some fun outside. I'll stay back and wrap up some food for Bella to take home." Carlisle suggested.

I glanced down at my dress and at the heeled boots. They weren't exactly appropriate for treading through the snow. In fact, no one was in ideal attire.

"Sounds excellent." Emmett said while rubbing his hands together.

"There is a change of clothes for you in my room Bella." Alice said, guessing my predicament.

"Thank you." I breathed in relief.

Reluctantly I let go of Edward and headed for the stairs. It felt strange going through their house on my own. Almost always there was someone with me. Regardless, I wound my way up the various flights until I got the right floor. I knew that Alice's room was the third door to the left so I went in.

Like she promised there was a pile of clothes waiting for me. It consisted of a pair of dark, tight jeans, a purple close fitting knit sweater, a white jacket with fur on the hood, and a warm pair of brown boots. It wasn't what I would normally choose to wear out in the snow, but it certainly beat the dress.

When I was dressed I found my way back down to the main part of the house where everyone else was waiting. Sometime when I was upstairs they had all changed their clothes and they all wore jackets and scarves even though it was un necessary for them. It must just be a habit.

"Here, catch." Alice tossed me something white and fury which I barely caught. It was a pair of mitts and a hat that matched the coat I was wearing.

"Thanks," I mentioned as I slid them on.

"Let's go then!" Emmett whined from the doorway. He must have had something big planned.

With that everyone was out the doorway and into the snow which was quickly coming up to my knees. It was snowing intensely. The sun had already set but the snow seemed to illuminate things in an odd way.

"The battle begins!" Emmett yelled and suddenly I was standing alone with Edward, still in front of the house.

"Where did they all go? And what battle?" I asked Edward, almost afraid of what he might tell me.

With a chuckle he began to explain. "Every year we have an epic battle out in the woods. When Emmett declares that the battle has begun, everyone rushes off to build or find a base or gather ammunition. It's basically a snowball fight but with vampire rules."

"Do vampires have a different version of every sport?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Something like that." He shrugged. "You don't have to play if you don't want to."

With my teeth slightly chattering I told him that I would prefer not to participate.

"Here let me show you something." Edward said while pulling me in close to him. His golden eyes looked childlike and they twinkled with anticipation as he looked to the sky. Following his gaze, I could see nothing except the swirling snowflakes and the bright moon.

"I don't understand." I said with a humph. He could see things better than I could and it annoyed me sometimes.

"Just wait." Was all he said in return.

Patiently I did as I was told and I simply waited.

"There." Edward said with a triumphant smile.

He held out his arm, with the sleeve of his jacket rolled up. At first I didn't see what was so special about the arm but then I noticed the tiny, perfect little snowflake that almost blended into the pale skin.

"It isn't melting." I commented after a couple seconds of staring. Of course it wasn't, his skin was as cold as the flake. You could see every little point and every part of it in detail. I wondered briefly what it might have looked like to him.

"That's why I-" Suddenly has back went rigid and he whipped his head around. Just in time he narrowly ducked out of the way of a hurtling snowball aimed for his head. The ball hit a tree with a snap.

It hadn't been made of snow, but instead of ice.

"Aren't you coming?" The tiny voice startled me a little when it came because I had been expecting Emmett's booming voice. Alice emerged from the tree line with far too many ice balls in her arms than I thought possible.

"Bella doesn't want to play." Edward shrugged.

"Bella, it's really fun." Alice turned to me with a pleading expression.

I couldn't help but look back at the nearly broken tree and then back at her armful of icy weapons. "No thanks."

"That's a shame." She said, her face falling a little. "Game over everyone."

Just as fast as everyone was gone they were suddenly back again. Emmett and Jasper's hair and jackets were saturated with water while Rosalie and Alice seemed untouched.

"Well we should head inside anyways. It's starting to get late." Alice commented while glancing at her watch.

"What time is it?" I asked. I could already feel my eyelids getting heavy. We must have spent longer on the gifts than I thought.

"Nearly eleven thirty."

Charlie would be home by now. He could never stay too long at a party. It just wasn't his thing.

"Just one more thing left to do." Alice whispered and grabbed my hand. She towed me back up to the house while the others followed.

Back inside, the atmosphere seemed calmer almost. The lights seemed dimmed and the assaulting scents from before were just mild. Edward helped me out of my jacket and then he hung it in the spacious closet beside the door.

"This way," Alice said happily.

We all followed her along through the hallway and into the large room with the Christmas tree. Carlisle and Esme were there and on Carlisle's lap sat a small book.

"What is it?" I whispered to Edward. It felt kind of silly because everyone could hear me anyways but they all did a good job at pretending they didn't.

"You'll see." He said while pulling me onto his lap on the sofa. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

Carlisle cleared his throat and he held everyone's attention. "We all did a little bit of research and came across something we thought you would enjoy." Carlisle beamed and held up the book.

"The night before Christmas?" I asked. A smile began to tug at my lips. As a child my mother used to read this to me every year.

"Is it all right if I read it?"

"Of course." I settled back into Edwards embrace.

Carlisle began reading and right form the first word he had me hooked. Though I had heard the story many times and I nearly had it memorized, when Carlisle read it, it was as if it was a brand new and exciting tale. It was the way his clear voice spoke the words with meaning and every sentence and rhyme flowed into the next perfectly.

Towards the end the dim flickering lights of the candles and the tree got the best of me and I found my eyes slowly sliding closed. The last thing I heard before I was plunged into un consciousness was Edwards low voice whispering into my ear.

"Merry Christmas Bella."

~_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night~_

**Thanks for reading everyone. **

**-OFLM123  
**


	2. Contest, Please enter

**Hey everyone,**

I have a huge favour to ask. lillyrosenight is hosting a Christmas themed contest and she needs some more entries. Everything needs to be in for Christmas Eve and it's something fun to do to get into the Christmas spirit. Let's help her out.

Also, check out my murder mystery contest. I need entries too.

Thanks,  
OFLM123


End file.
